


The Emperor and His Hawk

by yucc



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Canon Era, Friendship, Gen, Vorpal Swords era
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi akan mencoba segala cara agar Vorpal Swords dapat menang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor and His Hawk

**Author's Note:**

> jika kita tidak akan pernah mendapatinya di canon, bagaimana kalau kita menciptakannya saja? ;)  
> fanfiksi terakhir saya bulan januari 2016 ini, so, enjoy and let your fantasies run wild! :)

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Kuroko berdiri tiba-tiba, membuat Kise melebarkan mata, kaget dengan tindakannya. Tangannya menahan pundak Murasakibara dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih hebat dari dorongannya ketika melakukan _pass_ biasa.

"Aku juga merasa kesal sepertimu," Kuroko menggeram, bersama dengan ekspresi yang begitu jarang Kise lihat. Kuroko Tetsuya yang ia saksikan saat ini sedang benar-benar dalam tahap _marah_ , tahap yang mungkin baru pertama kali mata kepala Kise lihat sendiri.

"Kita pasti akan menang!"

Tatapan Murasakibara terpaku pada pemain berambut biru yang kini tepat berada di sampingnya. Murasakibara masih belum dapat percaya, Kuroko dapat bertindak seperti ini. Sang _Center_ akhirnya membuang napas yang entah sejak kapan telah ia tahan.

"… Baiklah, Kuro-chin—"

"Tunggu, Tetsuya."

Kise dapat melihat punggung Akashi Seijuurou dari tempatnya duduk. Meski Kise tidak melihat wajah Akashi, Kise tahu betul suara siapa yang terdengar barusan. Mendadak pemuda berambut pirang itu teringat pada suara yang dapat membuat seluruh isi lapangan latihan Teikou diam membisu.

Akashi menoleh, dan tatapan iris merah dan emasnya tertuju hanya pada Kuroko seorang. "Belum saatnya untuk _itu_ , Tetsuya. Aku mau mencoba sesuatu terlebih dahulu," kata Akashi dengan nada tenang, meski di antara suaranya terselip deru napas. Sang kapten bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik dengan Kuroko, sampai ia dapat melihat sirat mengerti di mata biru Kuroko yang sering disebut datar padahal nyatanya tidak demikian adanya.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangan pada Nash, dan kali ini, tenor tenangnya terdengar berlipat-lipat lebih tajam dari sebelumnya.

"Bukan hanya kau yang memiliki kemampuan melihat seluruh pergerakan di lapangan."

Di antara napas tersengal pemain Vorpal Swords serta Jabberwock, kalimat Akashi terngiang jelas di telinga Midorima. Pemain berkacamata itu membulatkan mata ketika ia paham apa sebenarnya rencana Akashi. Dugaannya langsung terkonfirmasi oleh gerakan mata Akashi selanjutnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kaududuk di bangku cadangan, Takao Kazunari?" Akashi menatap lurus-lurus iris biru keabuan-abuan Takao saat mengucapkan pertanyaannya. Kapten berambut merah itu dapat melihat sepersekian detik kekagetan muncul di mata Takao, yang langsung saja tertutup oleh ketenangan.

Takao lebih dahulu tertawa, walau matanya tidak memancarkan rasa gembira sedikit pun. Akashi hanya dapat melihat ketegangan akan jarak skor dengan tim lawan, serta antisipasi yang tampaknya berusaha ditekan seminimal mungkin. Takao masih sempat mengulas senyum tipis ketika menjawab, "Kukira kau akan membiarkanku berjamur di bangku, Akashi."

Sungguh, sewaktu pertama kali melihat kemampuan Nash, Midorima sudah dapat menciptakan solusi di kepalanya, tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa salah satu solusi tersebut _benar-benar_ dipakai oleh kapten timnya.

Takao berdiri, melepas kaus yang ia kenakan, lalu bersiap masuk ke lapangan. Masih ada senyum di bibir Takao, senyum tersebut lebih masam dari yang Akashi temui barusan.

"Setelah menggunakan teknikku dengan Shin-chan, eh, Akashi? Kau memang benar-benar luar biasa."

Akashi tidak memberikan tanggapan apa-apa, dan Takao menghela napas panjang karenanya. Ia kembali tersenyum, dan kali ini, dari sudut matanya, Akashi dapat melihat rasa tertantang yang tersirat di bibir Takao. Mata Takao sekarang terfokus ke lapangan di hadapannya, serta suara yang ia keluarkan jauh lebih serius dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Akan kuikuti arahanmu, Kapten."

—

Kagami melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di sisi lain lapangan dengan ekspresi tidak mengerti. "Apa yang Akashi mau sebenarnya, ya ampun?" tanyanya pada entah siapa, tapi karena Aomine berdiri tidak jauh dari Kagami, ia yang akhirnya menceletuk sebagai jawaban.

"Dia mau menggantikan Murasakibara dengan Takao. Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa lagi maunya." Aomine menoleh pada _Shooting Guard_ yang masih menatap ke arah pinggir lapangan. "Oi, Midorima?"

Midorima menghela napas panjang, _idiot-idiot_ _itu._ Ia membenarkan kacamata sambil memberikan penjelasan, "Takao memiliki _Hawk Eye_ yang dapat melihat pergerakan di seluruh lapangan, sementara Akashi memiliki _Emperor Eye_ yang dapat melihat pergerakan seorang lawan yang kepadanya ia fokuskan perhatian. Karena aku yakin kalian tidak mampu menyimpulkan, jadi kuberi tahu—"

Sebuah tarikan napas dilakukan oleh Midorima, sungguh, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat hari ketika mantan kapten dan rekan setimnya di masa lalu berduet dengan rekan setimnya di masa kini.

"—Mereka akan mengombinasikanya."

—

Kuroko sudah kembali duduk di tempatnya semula. Secepat datangnya ekspresi penuh kemarahan di wajah Kuroko, secepat itu pula ekspresi tersebut luntur dan digantikan oleh wajah tanpa ekspresi yang biasa Kuroko kenakan. Namun demikian, Kise tahu betul, bahwa api masih membara dalam diri Kuroko.

Kise menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lapangan lagi, memerhatikan pertandingan yang kini telah kembali dimulai, memerhatikan kombinasi baru yang dilakukan oleh Akashi dan Takao—

Mendadak, Kise tersadar akan satu hal. "Kurokocchi—"

Kuroko mengangguk seraya tetap fokus pada perguliran bola, gerakan pemain timnya, dan pemain lawan di depan sana. Kise rupanya juga menyadari hal yang serupa dengannya. Di saat bersamaan, keduanya berkata,

" _Dual Point Guard_."

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini! :)


End file.
